


Shower in heat

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, Crack, Deckard knows everything, F/M, Hobbs is having the best&worst day of his life, I have no regrets, M/M, One-Shot, Top Luke Hobbs, i just wanted to see Deckard in shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Say something. Say anything. Anything is better than your  creepy, insistent stare and no talking, Luke yelled to himself inside."Sorry, I didn't hear anything after you said 'bubble bath'."... No, shut the fuck up.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Shower in heat

**Author's Note:**

> twit @afterlifedal

"Thank you so, so much."

The woman in yellow dress said, along with four other kids who were staring at Doms with wide eyes. They were all only 8 or 9, and they were clinging to the man who Luke and others had just saved. 

"We can't thank you enough,"

The woman said in tears, and Luke had to grin warmly. 

"It's nothing,"

Luke said, only politely because it WAS something, judging by the grunt of Roman who huffed from behind him(Luke could hear Tej poking his rib to shut up). The man, Ronan, the dad of those four children, husband of the woman, was kidnapped not only 32 hours ago by the local gangs when his father refused to pay the fee the mobs demanded.  
The gang retaliated by kidnapping his son, and everybody thought Ronan was dead when a day passed, but then Dom's crew passed the village when they finished another world-saving job hosted by Mr.Nobody and Luke and Deckard joined in. They heard about the kidnapping from the wife(Ronda), and the gang's fate was sealed when Luke and others saw the tearful eyes of four children and their mom. 

Considering what Dom and his crews did for a living(saving the world, for now, what, 7 or 8 times?), it was supposed to be an easy task. Hell, Roman had assured the weeping wife that they would get her husband back in less than 6 hours. 

But it got a lot harder as they had to chase the gang's trace across the desert(the village was famous for its beautiful landscape, which Little Nobody had later called, a death trap), cross a crocodile-ridden river, pass some jungle in which Tej swore that he saw a mountain lion family, and then drive some more in the scorching, sand-flying desert for another hour. 

Taking down the shocked gang with the wrath of hell was a relatively easy task after that journey, but the journey back to the village was another six hours of that horrible desert, jungle, river, and desert again, and by the time they arrived at the edge of the village, even Ramsey looked murderous. 

They came back when the sun has risen again and it was almost noon. They were all exhausted to the bones, but most of all, they were all in desperate need of a cool, clean shower. Luke gave sideways at Deckard who was quieter than the rest of the crew, but he was familiar with the brit by now to notice how the spy looked stressed and uncomfortable.  
Deckard was wearing another long-sleeved jacket, and Luke was reminded of how the brit wore a green jacket the whole time they were at Samoa, fighting Brixton. The Samoa island was also heated, but Luke never saw the man showing any extra skin than strictly necessary. (Not that he kept watching Deckard, which would be creepy. So Luke was totally not following the brit with his eyes like a sad little puppy with a horrible crush like his mum said, or Jonah said, or Mateo said, or his fourteen other brothers and friends said). 

"Aren't you going to melt in those jackets? Jeez."

Roman said to Deckard as Roman himself had already taken off his jacket, his shirt, and was watching Deckard with an expression as if it pained him to watch a man in so many layers in this heat. Deckard just grunted and shrugged, not showing the slightest hint of taking off the jacket. 

"We will prepare food for you, but first I know you all want some shower and rest, so we've rented out the whole executive suite just for your crew. All services of the resort are free to you, and we urge you to enjoy your stay to the fullest."

Ronda said and was answered with grateful laughter and whistles of Roman and others. Ronda was grinning widely too, as her husband walked close(with four children still clinging to his legs) and wrapped an arm around his wife. 

"I really can't thank you enough, but I know a cold shower is what you need after that heated journey. There's a large swimming pool for the executive suite users, and outdoor shower booths attached to it. You could take a shower and then swim in the pool until the food gets ready, or you could use your private bathtubs in your individual suites."

Ronan said, and Ramsey already looked too eager to go into her luxurious 5-star hotel room. 

"Meet you in one hour at the hall?"

Ramsey said as Letty and Dom grabbed each other's hand and walked to the outdoor shower booth and didn't need to wait for a response. Roman and others were already running in the direction of the shower booth, and Luke was careful not to follow the same track as Letty and Dom did. He did not need to witness lovebird's shared shower, mind you. 

Though Luke felt equally tired and hot as the rest of his friends, he walked slowly to the said shower booth, taking in the hotel around him. It was a beautiful resort, the endless landscape of desert and forest stretched as far as eyes could see, and the interior was decorated with natural rocks and beautiful stones, adorned with vines of fresh leaves and trees. As Ronda had promised, the huge space on the west side of the resort was empty except for their presence, giving the crew their privacy in long-deserved rest. 

The said outdoor shower booth was soon to be found, as it was walls of stones that reminded Luke of a maze. He could hear the sound of running water and laughter and shouts of his friends from here and there, over the dark stones covered in vines. Luke turned to find some private spot to enjoy his shower and soon found himself walking deeper into the dark-stoned maze than he intended to. 

He was about to consider walking back to where his friends were when he first heard the sound of running water and was met with a sight that almost stopped his heart at the sight. 

Deckard was there, in the quiet corner of the wall of stones, his eyes closed as clear water hit from the shower above his head. 

There must have been something strange going on in this space because Luke could have sworn that time slowed down, and he could see in microseconds as cool water hit the brit's face and neck, running down to his chest and arms, waters dispersing in thousand shatters glittering in the sunlight. 

Luke always knew Deckard had an excellent form, though the brit has always stubbornly clothed himself to the last inch of his skin, it was impossible not to notice the flattering lines of the man's body and lines through that suit that probably cost more than six months of Luke's salary. 

Though this was different, Luke thought numbly, as his eyes took in what was displayed in front of his views with no shame, drinking in everything it could absorb. And it was wrong. Luke knew he had to avert his eyes or make some noise so that Deckard would realize he had company, or do something, anything, but he was rooted to the spot like his entire body had frozen. 

God, get a grip of yourself Hobbs, Luke thought to himself, forcing himself to make some noise, or call the brit, but all that came out of his mouth was some pathetic moan that barely reached over the sound of the shower. 

And Deckard was still enjoying his (supposedly) private shower, his eyes were closed as a small smile appeared on the brit's lips, and oh god was that sight sinful in so many, many ways. Luke could almost taste the clear water splashing on the brit's lips and shoulder, and what he wouldn't give to be able to walk over there and wrap his arms around the smaller man from behind, and plant kisses on those wet shoulders. 

Luke's brain(and other important organs) were screaming inside, and there was nothing Luke could do other than to stand there, gaping, staring, creepily as any human being could possibly imagine. 

And it was then when Deckard opened his eyes, and then suddenly realized that he was not alone. He turned his face sharply, only to meet Luke's eyes who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"What?"

Deckard said, and it was a small piece of mercy that there was a low wall covering the lower part of Deckard's body from Luke's view, because Luke seriously doubted he could have survived it wasn't there. Still struggling with a brain that refused to work under so much pressure, Luke finally managed to open his mouth. 

"I... I..... uh, shower."

Great. Super intelligent. Great job, Hobbs. Luke cursed to himself but tried his best to look less suspicious or creepy(which he was failing horribly, he had no doubt). 

"You don't have to get my permission for that, big boy. There's plenty of room in this place."

Deckard said, unassuming as he seemed to interpret Luke's lack of response to hesitation. And though Luke knew painfully well that the brit meant the whole shower area, for that painful moment staring at the brit, he couldn't help but imagine himself joined in Deckard's shower booth. He was so screwed, Luke needed no reminder of that. 

"... Hobbs?"

Deckard said, and Luke realized that he had been staring at him too long. How much time had passed? 

"I mean it, there are more than enough booths around here. Unless you want some bubble bath, she-hulk."

Deckard grinned as he said the last comment, and Deckard in the shower under the sunlight with a grin on his face was more than Luke could handle. Luke was fighting the battle of his life with his brain, while he desperately tried to strangle his imagination of Deckard in a bubble bath. 

"Hobbs?"

Deckard said when no usual quick banter came back from Luke and Luke stared. 

Say something. Say anything. Anything is better than your creepy, insistent stare and no talking, Luke yelled to himself inside. 

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything after you said 'bubble bath'."

... No, shut the fuck up. 

Luke shut his mouth. It was too late, but he could always punch himself in the face in self-hate later. 

Amazingly, that comment made Deckard laugh instead of throwing Luke the disgusted, contemptuous glare that Luke was expecting. The sound of the brit laughing did things to his stomach, warm and brilliant and amazing, and Luke couldn't help but feel himself melt in that sound. 

Deckard turned off his shower and grabbed a fresh white towel, and quickly dried himself. He threw the used towel into the basket and grabbed another towel to wrap it around his waist and stepped out of the booth. 

"You could always have it if you want,"

Deckard said, and if the brit didn't nod at the booth he just walked out of, Luke could have thought that the brit meant something else. 

No, get a grip of yourself, Hobbs. You can't sink any lower, you're already at rock bottom. 

As he walked past Luke, Deckard gave him a firm slap on his hip that made Luke almost jump out of his skin. 

"I meant it, big guy."

And winked. 

And leaving stunned Hobbs staring with gaping mouth, Deckard laughed and walked briskly toward the suite. It had passed a full minute when Luke's throat finally gained its voice.

"What?"

Luke said, his voice hoarse, his eyes still fixed where the brit had been. 

"What?"

And Luke was so, so screwed. 

-the end-


End file.
